Izuku’s Emerald Flames
by hydrocrab705
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Izuku has a Fire Quirk where he controls and manipulates green flames. he’ll still acheive one for all though. My fanfic may be similar to the other fanfic titled “Firey Determination”, but what makes it more original, is that my own OC’s, the Akayama Cousins will be in the picture. This is my very first Hero Academia Fanfic ok? enjoy it if you can.
1. Chapter 1: Green Spark and Beyond

Quirks...very uncanny abilities developed by mankind. It all began in China with a baby that was born with the ability to brighten up its body in any vicinity around it. as time progressed, up to 80% of the population in Japan began to have various types of quirks. However, the same rule applied for the United States but only 75% succeeded. the common age for quirks to manifest would be at the age of 4. Late Bloomers would be from age 5-30. this is the story of six rare heroes. the heroes who will bring home the gold.

 **Fraction 1: Izuku Midoriya**

On a normal Summer day at the playground 4-year old Izuku came across a defenseless kid and sees the other group responsible- a fat kid with wings, a scrawnier kid with long fingers, and finally the small boy that can make explosions with his hands.

Izuku: "What did you do to him, Kacchan?" he asked all teary-eyed. "If you keep on hurting him, I'll stop you myself!".

The Blond boy with explosions in his hands just scoffed at his words.

Katsuki: "You still want to play hero? even if you're quirkless?! You've gone brave Deku!"

as the bully group start to pummel him, a boost of adrenaline started pumping into Izuku's system.

Izuku's mind: get..off..

rage started to sear into his eyes.

Izuku: "I SAID GET OFF OF ME!!"

he screamed in anger as the surrounding area starts to get as hot as the sun that caused Young Katsuki and his group to back away. Green Flames started to shroud Izuku as his hair and eyes glow a brighter shade of green with more firey trails around the eyes as he forms a deadly Green Fireball in his right hand and threw some at katsuki's other cronies. he then glares at Katsuki as he backed away even more paralyzed with fear.

Izuku: "Who's Quirkless now, Huh!?" Izuku shouted. "I'M NOT DEKU! MY NAME IS IZUKU MIDORIYA AND YOU WILL REGRET UNDERESTIMATING ME!".

he finally stood up to his former bully now rival. after some silence, Katsuki replied.

Katsuki "You just watch yourself! Izuku!"

he walked away. after Izuku calmed down, the green flames subsided and went away as he checked on his hurt friend. the hurt friend thanked him as he was shocked with what he can do.

Random Quirkless Kid:"That was awesome! Thank you for saving me, Izuku!"

the friend spoke as he walked happily towards the slide. Izuku was still in awe as his dream came true. his doctors who classified him as quirkless were wrong. he has powers and he can become a hero.

Izuku: "I can become a hero".

 **Fraction 2: the Akayama Cousins**

Meanwhile in the Hokkaido Region, three young boys at the age of 5 were also bullied. Ichirou, Aguma, and Takuma. they were constantly beaten down by the older kids by giving them sand wedgies, kicking them off the swings and slides, and stealing their lunches. thanks to their close bonds, they decided that enough is enough and trained to become stronger than they were. by the time recess came, the akayama cousins went to confront their bullies who all have a Teleporting quirk. Ichirou began to speak.

Ichiro: "We demand a rematch right now!".

the fire in his eyes began to glow. The bullies names were Benkei Takanuchi, Takashi Komori, and Ushimaru Yoshino. all 6 years old. they rose up and walked towards the cousins.

Benkei: "Fine, but don't start crying if I pinch too hard! Lets get'em boys!"

they three started Teleporting in circles around where they're standing. They started pinching them in the process only harder. Ichirou really had enough. Rage was spiralling in his head in various colors. literally.

Ichiro: THAT'S ENOOOOOOUGH!!!"

Ichiro screamed as he began shooting crimson red flames that almost burned Benkei alive. Benkei admitted defeat, but Ichirou started punching him with flames surrounding his fists delivering very hot blows the angrier Ichirou gets, the more intense and color change the flame displays. after Ichirou cooled down, Benkei was left with a lot of 2nd degree burns on his face and body. After the entire revenge scheme, Aguma and Takuma were also able to develop quirks. it was time to grow up. Ichirou's quirk is the ability to control Fire and Flames in 7 different colors based on his emotions. Aguma's quirk is the ability to control and create Magma, Lava, Molten Rock, and Geothermal Heat. or simply known as "Volcano". and Takuma's quirk is where he creates Sparks in his hands in a similar fashion to Bakugou's explosions. happy with their gain and victory, they high-fived each other . Aguma gave a a speech.

Aguma: "from this moment on, we'll make sure no one messes with us again!". the cousins agreed. Little did they know, with their quirks manifested, the boys have a long journey ahead of them.

 **To Be Continued**...


	2. Chapter 2: The Evolutionary Path

That day after the young green-haired boy awakened his green flames, he ran home with a heavy smile on his face almost similar to All Might's. "Hey Mom! It happened!". "What happened, Izuku?" Inko asked all worried. Izuku answered her question. "I awakened my quirk!" He then made a small green fireball in his right hand. Inko was astonished and later bursted into happy tears. she hugged her son in full embrace. she previously blamed herself for believing that Izuku would never achieve his goal of being a hero after believeing to be quirkless. now the confidence has risen in the midoriya household as they celebrated with his favorite Katsudon meal. after dinner, Izuku went to his bedroom, stared at his All Might Poster with pride. as he lighted up his fist with green fire and pointed it towards the poster. He pledged that he will be the greates hero there ever was. "I, Izuku Midoryia, do solemnly swear that I will burn the attribute of justice into the crusts of villains and all who goes against me! hahahaha!".

During the next 10 years, Izuku Midoriya dedicated all his time and energy into training himself both physically and mentally for the sake of controlling the intensity of his emerald flame. he discovered that the different shades of green can change based on his mood. Light green when he's happy and/or sad, normal green when he's using precision, and Dark Green when he's excited, tense, stressed, and/or angry. despite the color, the tensity of his flame would still be stronger than Blue Flames would be. not only can he control the flames around him, he can even absorb and consume the flames around him to replenish his energy, as well as eating raw jalapeños. from his mother's quirk, Izuku's senses have heightened to a degree of where it's comparable to Canine sensitive hearing. Izuku can also spread the emerald flame's heat all over his body that can increase his strength, agility, and speed at destructive levels. it also gave him the ability to fly at all speeds as well. "This is Perfect!" Izuku said to himself as relfected on his progression. another change occured in his hair being Green and white, and being from curly to spiky.

One day on his way to school, Izuku rushed passing by all the other citizens going on their daily lives. his vibrant green hair reflects the sunlight as he dashes by. a grin beamed from his freckled face as he watches the professional heroes avert the crisis of caused by a huge villain destroying the nearby power plant. He took out his notebook and documented on the other quirks being displayed. despite having his own quirk, he's still a fanboy at heart who loves analyzing quirks. After spotting three heroes Backdraft, Deatharms, Kamui Woods, and Mt Lady, Izuku was able to analyze them in a short amount of time.and is almost at his school. he didn't see who was ever in front of him until he bumped into the anomaly. "Sorry about that" He responded as he held his head while looking at the girl he bumped into. the girl had short Brown hair, and her complexion was very light pink, and her blush is always visible. "Oh that's ok. I trip and fall all the time when I was a kid too. haha." she replied. "I get absorbed by my own analysis of my interests a lot. let me help you with that." Izuku spoke in one breath as he carried her books and gave them to her. "Thank you..um..who are you?" the girl asked. "My name is Izuku Midoriya" he replied. "Well my name is Ochako Uraraka! see you later!". after the convo, they walked separate ways to different schools.

3 minutes later, Izuku made it to school on time sitting in his assigned seat all silent while the teacher drones on and on about being third years and deciding on careers until.."Ah What the Hell! You all want to go to UA for the Hero course so Lets Get it on!" he throws the applications in the air as all the students cheer out in excitement. Izuku was annoyed at how noisy the room became. it was lucky enough that he brought some Noise-Cancelling headphones for his sensitive hearing. "How annoying.." he thought to himself. "Hey Teach! Don't lump me in with these extras here. no way in hell am I gonna be stuck at the bottom. if they're lucky, they might end up as low class sidekicks! hah!" Bakugou announced much to Izuku's facepalm. the students began bickering with him in disagreement. "Oh yeah, Bakugou. You want to be at UA, right?" the teacher asked. Katsuki stood on his desk in pride. "I'm one of the top people who aced the mock tests. I will be rich and famous and able to surpass the current top hero all might himself! so if anyone from this school is heading to UA, it's gonna be Me! everyone will know my name and it all starts at UA High!" "Oh yeah. Midoriya. You want to go to UA High too?" the teacher asked as Katsuki's excitement went away under a second. the whole class stared at Midoriya while he just looked back at them. Izuku was annoyed. "What The hell are you all staring at?" he lights his fist in green fire which shuddered them except Katsuki who's plams glowed orange. He Stands up and begins to walk towards his old and current rival.

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3: The first challenge

Katsuki was triggered as he heard of his old rival wanting to go to UA as well. he made a mark on the desk. literally. "Hey Deku! I would'nt go all high and mighty just because of your quirk! At least I know what's on my plate from the get-go!" Izuku looking at his rival being the shell of himself just acted all smug giving him a bored mug which triggered katsuki even further. "Big Deal, Katsu! just because you can make bomb-bombs with your hands, it's not gonna make you get what you want faster. I mean come on! You ranked 3rd place on the mock tests, and you're already making assumptions? have you always been this delusional?". Katsuki's blood pressure went as high as the eiffel tower as Izuku lights his index fingers in his green fire to represent his savageness. The whole class was in shock of him roasting Katsuki. "I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! AND I KNOW WHAT YOU DO! YOU DAMNED NERD!". the exploding boy angrily went back to his seat as the teacher went on with his lesson. 30 minutes later, Izuku was the last to leave the classroom as he dashes out of the building avoiding all commotion. he thinks back on his progression after manifesting his quirk. "My Emerald Flame." he said to himself in pride. "that's the name of my quirk! I made my family proud!".

Meanwhile, the Akayama Cousins were in a similar situation in their Middle School with Benkei. 13 year old Ichirou, Aguma, and Takuma were always sitting next to each other in all their classes as a way to protect each other. their teacher drones on about how upper education would be the key to their dreams. then Benkei freely boasted on how his teleporting quirk can take him anywhere...literally. much to the other students' annoyance. 'heh! still thinks he's the big man yet he still can't lift a finger on us anymore'. Aguma whispered to his cousins. Takuma did his damndest to hold in his laughter but Benkei heard it. it was too late as he teleported to them. "And what the hell is so funny?! You think this is a joke?!". He picked up Takuma by the throat ans was about to punch him severely. "Benkei! Sit Down Now!" Mr. Ginyaku intervened as he briefly paralyzed Benkei, making him drop Takuma safely. Benkei just helplessly went back to his seat. after the day was done, The cousins walked in manji formation for their own precautions, which weirded out a majority of their student body. "our spots in UA are ours, people!" Ichirou announced with pride as Aguma nodded in agreement. "Damn straight! We are going to bring home the gold! we already have our hero business plan taking care of since we were 5!" Takuma pointed out. the boys remembered their pledge they made after their quirks manifested. as soon as they reached home, they fistbump each other with their quirks and reannounced their pledge. "As the members of the Akayama Clan, We, Ichirou, Aguma, and Takuma will do what is right with the fire we ignite! Bring Home The Gold! And EXTRA!".

Back with Izuku, he makes his way home until he came cross a rattling sewer lid. an organic gooey substance pops out of the sewer underneath and begins to suffocate him to death. *Dammit! I was too cocky!* he thought. he suddenly lighted his body in his emerald flame which burned and loosened the sludge's grip. "what the hell is this kid?" the sludge monster observed the boy with green flames which made it more intrigued to capture him even more. "You want more? How about this? EMERALD FIREBALL!" Izuku shouted as he makes a fireball the size of a soccer ball which he threw at the enemy. the sludge monster was burning but still resilient. until a loud thump is heard. a very tall muscular man appears out of nowhere. Izuku knows who he is as the tall man laughed as hearty as he is. "HAHAHAHAHA! you've held your all young citizen! but fear not! for I am Here!". it was none other than All Might. "heheheheh just in time, All Might! YAAAAH" the sludge monster screamed as it charged at him. but.. TEXAS SMAAAASH!!! All might made a huge air pressure strike which made the sludge more easier to capture with his empty soda bottles. 10 minutes later, he checked on the green flame boy. "hey! that was a good display out there." All Might said to Izuku as Izuku just stood there Wide-Eyed

 **To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4: Observations

"speaking"

'thoughts'

 **"All Might Speech"**

Izuku could not believe it. the big time hero that he has idolized since childhood is standing right in front of him. he remained speechless until All Might gave him a pat on the back which snapped him out of his la-la land. "I-I...thank you, All Might! I must get an Autograph!". he frantically grabs his notebook only to find that All Might already signed it. "HE ALREADY DID!". Izuku bowed to his hero in an erratic formation while thanking him continuously. All Might later stuffed the slime villain into 2 empty soda bottles. " **Well then! now that my work here is done, I'll be off like the wind."**. He stretches for a minute or two in order to take a huge leap. Izuku on the other hand, fully prepared his words out. "Leaving already? but I have so many questions!". " **Now now. young man. like I said, you did great out there on your first action. now excuse me."** The blonde giant jumped. the wind and air pressure that he pierced through never bothered him at all. **'Hmm. Can't tell if someone is following me or not'**. little did All Might know that the Green boy followed him via pyrokinetic flight. All Might was supremely shocked by this. **"HEY HEY HEY! PERSISTENT ARE YOU? I KNOW THAT YOU'RE ONE OF MY BIGGEST FANS BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH!" "** I JUST HAVE SO MANY THINGS I WANTED TO ASK YOU WHILE I STILL HAVE THE CHANCE! YOU REALLY ARE MY ALL-TIME HERO, ALL MIGHT!". Izuku yelled back as they're both flying in the air with air pressure filtering the conversation. **"OKAY OKAY OKAY! WE'LL HAVE A BRIEF CONVERSATION! LETS JUST MEET ON THE TOP OF A BUILDING SOMEWHERE".** All Might suggested. while looking for a building to land on, he accidentally coughed up a little ounce of blood. **'SHIT!'.**

 **Meanwhile**

Katsuki was still pissed from his previous confrontation with Izuku. he was still upset at Izuku's quirk and how he stood up to him afterwards. but what pissed him off more today was the smug that the green-haired wonder wore as he called him out for his mock test scores. "Damn Deku! even if he has that stupid green fire quirk of his he's still useless to me!". his friends near him attempted to talk to him. "eh well you two used to be friends right?". "SHUT UP! It doesn't matter anymore. what is important is that I will make it to UA. no exceptions!". the explosive blonde huffed as he finished his soda. he later blows the can up and throws it away. "HATE IT WHEN HE TALKS ABOUT HEROES". "You know, while we're still out here, we should also pick ourselves up some girls to hang with. hehehe..". the lackey with the long fingers suggested. only leading Katsuki to berating them for such behavior. only to not notice a huge blob overshadowing them.

Where the Akayama cousins hail, they trek out in their backyard training their powers to their current max. "FIRE DRAGON: CRIMSON FIREBALL JUTSU!". Ichiro shouts as he expels a huge ball of flames into the sky. "VOLCANO DRAGON: MOLTEN METEOR!" Aguma shouts as he does the same technique as Ichiro but with a glowing orange molten rock the size of an exercise ball. "LIGHTNING DRAGON: OVERDRIVE!" Takuma screams as he charges up with his electric sparks shroud his body, augmenting his physical parameters. he went running up trees, destroying boulders with one punch, and creating electromagnetic shockwaves. their training lasted for at least an hour to avoid overexertion. "Yeehaw! that was awesome!" Takuma howled as he cooked up his platter. "yeah! that progress is just better assurance of our chances at UA!". Ichiro added as he consumes his platter. Aguma just stuffed his face and stomach with whatever little aspect of meat he could eat off his plate.

10 minutes of consumption and bliss later, Aguma then finished his cousin's sentence. "yup! there is no way we'll get rejected now. we're now just 11 months away from application time! all we need to do now is repeat the same routine, and everything will be a piece of cake." they all can't help but laugh and agree to the game plan.

Ichiro then turned on the news only to see the story of a huge slime monster attacking the city. the heroes that were also taking place just stood there in fear as they witness a kid getting attacked and slowly absorbed into the blob. what became more surprising is when Ichiro saw a guy with glowing green fire around his body as he ran in the scene. Aguma later watched the scene 5 seconds in with a huge opened jaw on his face. " WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS GUY DOING?! and does he have the same quirk as you?". he asked Ichiro. "kind of..". they were in astonishment as they see the green wonder absorb all the fire within the vicinity and unleashed the energy into a huge fireball the villain leaving him dried and immobile. Izuku grabbed Katsuki to safety towards the heros. nearby. "Hey kid! what is wrong with you! just because you have a quirk that absorbed the flames, does not mean you get to go all at this guy!" Mt Lady exclaimed. but Izuku didn't listen. unfortunately, the slime monster remobilizes himself ready to attack again, but the big giant swooped in and punched him so hard, all the slime had blown into nothingness. everyone cheered for All might, while Izuku was being praised by a smaller group. one of the reporters asked for his name.

"Izuku Midoriya, huh?". Ichiro's eyebrow rose in an intriguing manner. Aguma was amused by his curiosity and added. "ooh. looks like someone has a rival..". "Heck yeah! this Izuku Midoriya guy is now a person of interest I'm watching him. also Aguma. I think you should observe that bakugou dude while you're at it." Ichirou suggested. Aguma agreed. "so it's a new additional plan then. we discreetly watch our interest people and search for weaknesses. that's how we'll make them rivals. "what about me?" Takuma asked. "You will be on the look out for anyone with electric-type quirks.". Ichiro suggested. Takuma excepted. they later turn in, preparing for their new obstacle.. **Rivalry**.

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5: Harnessing the Flame

After the Do-or-Die Session Downtown, the green wonder trekked back to his house with a smile on his face. he could not believe that it was his first to second time defeating a villain. In the SAME DAY no less. but the most important thing to him is that he got to have a small crowd acknowledge his victory. He felt everything to this point was all bliss until he heard a similar loud angry voice catching up to him.

"DEKU!!"

"Bakugou?"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LEAVING YOUR HEAD INTO THE CLOUDS JUST BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED TODAY! WE ARE NOT FINISHED! YOU GOT THAT?! SO DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME! DAMN NERD!"

Izuku just shook his head at his former friend's ego as he continued his trek, only to be interrupted a second time by the legendary giant himself

 **"I AM HERE! AGAIN!"**

"All Might?! but how did you get passed those paparazzi? they follow you everywhere"

 **"HAHAHAHAHA!!! I STAND FOR JUSTICE! NOT STANDBITES! BECAUSE IT IS I! I AM ALL MI-"**

the giant was then cut off by when he was coughing blood and and deflated causing Izuku to start freaking out. he later picked himself up and said.

"Young man. what you did was extraordinary out there. don't get me wrong. the sense of justice burns bright in you."

"I'm sorry All Might! it was my fault that the slime monster escaped! I made you lower your guard and that led to the explosion in the city." Izuku apologized knowing how his fandom would cause such damage.

"That was not what I'm here for, young Midoriya." All Might Reassured. "I'm here to tell you about the one situation you demonstrated when it comes to heroes..one always lets the legs do the thinking while their minds are shut off. you demonstrated that young man." This led Izuku to think deeply about how rising heroes went through in their early days. "You reminded me of myself, really. yearning to be a hero. ignoring all the doubts of others...you young man, you got potential.". Hearing those words warmed up Izuku's heart to where, for the first time in a decade, he had shed tears. only this time, his tears were from joy. All Might continues his speech only to end on a proposal. "Which is why I choose you, Izuku Midoriya, to inherit my power!". This left the green boy to wear a face in confusion.

Later, Ichiro, Aguma, and Takuma sneak into the bushes near where Izuku and All Might were standing. they were very intrigued that their person of interest was able to catch the attention of All Might.

Takuma: damn! he even got All Might's Attention?!

Aguma: Hey this is all more to reason why Izuku Midoriya is our main point of interest. lets keep quiet before we draw anymore attention to us.

Ichiro just kept observing the significant conversation. until he heard something about inheriting his power. he was confused about how Izuku can inherit All Might's Quirk. all he ever knew in his lifetime is that quirks are normally inherited by the parents, and is a super rare occurence for the child to develop a quirk that is super different from the parents. so how could this predicament come to surface? After hearing Izuku accepting the offer, the three cousins retreated back to their house undetected using their transportating application of their quirks and Ninjutsu Practices. they later have a little meeting of discussing their predicament.

Ichiro: I don't get it! how can Izuku inherit All Might's Power? it's just not possible. what's more so is the name of All Might's quirk, One-For-All. it just does not add up...

Aguma: I know right? but then again, I know he said it's a cultivated power used to help others, but what can it really do? like could it revolve around physical abilities like him? does it have some sort of ability to summon deities?

Takuma: does he have to use it only once in his lifetime or else he'll die instantly? why would he even want to accept All Might's quirk if he already has one of his own?

Big questions and theories were spiralling in the three boys' heads. they later push them aside after realizing what they might be up against.

Ichiro: well there's one thing for certain. we are going to be in for the biggest win of our lives. and UA high is the ultimate ball game.

Aguma: Damn straight it is! and thats on our agenda first thing tomorrow.

Next morning at the crack of dawn, the boys' first stop of their training was in the forest in their backyard to re-polish their skills in stealth, speed, agility, and sneak attacks. Takuma marks that as his specialty since he was the fastest. second, they jogged all the way over to Dagobah Beach. or Dagobah dump. they heard that it used to be a beach that no one has even bothered to clean up for years. that spelled "Opportunity" to the boys as they thought it would be a perfect place to practice their Strength. Little did they know they were about to regret it when they saw two special figures 10 feet away from them. Izuku and All Might. they quickly hid before

it was lucky that the two protagonists couldn't even spot them.

Ichiro: What the hell are they doing here?

Takuma: Aw man! does that mean we have to pick a different spot?

Aguma: Not really. If we can just keep our distance and focus on certain areas where they can't see us, then there shouldn't be a problem.

Ichiro: only one way to find out. lets test your hypothesis.

The boys got started. Ichiro warmed up on picking up the smaller piles of junk. lifting up to 60 lbs per pile, and burning them up with his Red Flame.

Aguma picked up 115lbs of junk piles each and melting them away carefully to avoid making sinkholes in the sand.

Lastly, Takuma being the weakest in strength picks up 40 lbs of junkpiles each. lifting them with electromagnetic sparks.

After 3-4 hours of Beach Cleaning, at least good portions of it, they decided to gather up the courage to interact with Izuku since they knew they will see him at the Entrance Exams.

Aguma: Alright...so...which of us will do it?

Aguma asked.

Takuma just gulped and was sweating bullets and Ichirou was quietly hyperventilating.

After a while, Ichirou spoke up the best way he can under pressure.

Ichirou: I'll go..

Aguma: you sure?

Ichirou: he has a fire quirk, I have a fire quirk. If anyone has a better shot at talking to him and All Might, It's gotta be me.

 **Ichirou POV**

After I swallow up my anxiety, I stood back up and walked slowly towards the other side of Dagobah Beach.

I walked in an aimless fashion for minutes until the two figures reached my eyesight. my anxiety came back, but swallowed it back up until they begun to notice me.

My Mind: Oh Fucking Shit!!

Izuku: hey there. are you training here too?

I couldn't get my words out completely for seconds until I got myself together.

Me: Y-Yes. Me and my cousins are currently training by picking and cleaning up junk on the farther sides of the beach. we came here for the strength portion of the training though.

All Might: very Resourceful Young man. They say one man's trash is another man's treasure. HAHAHAHAHA!

Izuku and I chuckled at that statement.

All Might: by the way, We didn't get your name.

Me: oh where are my manners.. My name is Ichirou Akayama. I'm 15 years Old. Me and My Cousins are from the Outskirts of Hokkaido. We though that while we train we would contribute to this beach and make it enjoyable again.

I introduced myself in a semi-Nonchalant manner.

Me: hey weren't you the one who burned the slime monster temporarily with that green fire?

Izuku: how did you know that?

All Might: Ah I'm pretty sure it's on the news Young Midoriya.

Izuku: oh right.

Me: If I was interrupting anything, I apologize in advance. I we just thought we would be by ourselves on the beach. we didn't know we'd find more people.

Izuku: no no. it's not a problem. glad to have you and your cousins contribute. Are you planning on going to UA too?

Me: How did you know that?!

Izuku: just a hunch.

Me: well that was a big hunch.

We conversed a little longer than we parted ways to continue our training.

For the final part of our training, we all made our feasts that consists of food that hold the right nutrients needed for our quirks. It was great! mostly it would consist of mainly white meat (turkey), venison, and beef. with small degrees of spinach leaves. while we were all eating I couldn't help but think about the interaction with Izuku. I know UA is the no.1 school for heroes, but this is too much.

We've been going over the same training routine for 10 months. and finally, the big changes were more visible. Aguma grew a 6-pack and was more stronger (Damn Showoff), I was more Agile and More Intuitive, while Takuma was just plain faster than he would let on. But most importantly, Our Quirks were as strong as we want them to be.

Aguma: This is it, Gentleman!

Me: I never thought I say this, but Hell Fucking Yes! We are ready!

Takuma was just giggling like a little 3 year old girl, while Aguma just patted me in the back for my manly comment.

Takuma: They won't know what they're missing once we enter the building!

Me: Lets kick some Ass!

After our little celebration of our progress we all hopped to it to the UA School grounds. all from the Hokkaido. Ninja Style.

 **Izuku POV**

It's been 10 months since I was training with All Might. the plan he set up alone was very beneficial in terms of strengthening my Emerald Flame Quirk. I can even move stuff with my Light Green Fire only, and I created my own movesets. another best thing I did was study. a hero does not always have to be brawn all the time. not only that, I was able to use One For All at approximately 25% without any pain. but now I remember something All Might gave me a few minutes back.

 **Flashback**

All Might: You've done well, young Midoriya. the Dagobah Beach would not be spotless without your commitment.

Izuku: Thank You, All Might. although it feels like cheating..you did plan this for me.

All Might: ha ha ha ha ha ha! (what are you talking about. you did all the work). Now, show me how much One For All has avaiable for you.

Izuku: ok!

I consumed some of All Might's Hair to receive one for all during the 8th month of training. initially I could control up to 5% without breaking my bones back then. later it went to 10%. We would have a few spars at a time. even adding my emerald flames in synch was difficult at first. then All Might went to his natural skeletal form and said something important

All Might: alright. Young Midoriya. never forget this lesson. no matter how powerful you become. never underestimate the enemy's strength. that's how I

received my wound up to today.

 **Flashback End**

It was now that I will understand that message. And I began my walk towards the doors until.

Bakugou: Move it Deku!

Izuku: Oh it's you

Bakugou: step away or I'll set you on fire!

Izuku: Not if I set you on fire first, Katsu! *I lit my fist in green fire.

Kacchan just scowled and walked around him. saving his energy for the entrance. Maybe I might've gotten carried away, but I got to defend myself. I took a breath, watched my steps, and continued my walk inside. but I stopped again but this time, I saw some familiar faces.

Ichirou: Hey Izuku!

Ochako: Hi Izuku! how have you been?

Aguma: so this is Izuku Midoriya? Nice to Meet you!

Takuma: Hello!

 **Time skip**

After introducing ourselves, and entering the UA Doors, we got to listen to Present Mic as he explains about the combat fraction of the exam. I was keeping calm and quiet the whole time. especially with Kacchan being next to me.

 **Normal POV**

After hearing Present Mic state the tasks of the exams, the practical fraction began. only Ichirou, Bakugou, and Izuku had it easy in flying colors while Aguma was struggling normally, and Takuma have an Anxiety attack due to test taking not being his forte. They later got aboard the bus that takes them to their next fraction exam. as they prepare themselves, The Akayama Cousins were the most excited for this.

Takuma and Aguma: finally Our Forte of the exam gets to shine!

Izuku: somebody's excited!

Ichirou: heh. yeah that's them. but hey. may the best Hero-in-Training Win. *Offers a Handshake*

Izuku: sure. *takes Ichirou's Handshake*

Present Mic: The Next Phase will Begin Shortly..

Ready... **GOOO!!!**

 **To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6: The Pursuit

Chapter 6: The Pursuit

Present Mic: Ready...GOOOO!

as soon as Present Mic signaled, the examinees were running towards the course with our 4 main boys ramming through successfully. Izuku and Ichiro were able to grab 2 holds of 2-point robots, and Takuma and Aguma had some 3-pointers.

Ichiro: FIRE DRAGON: FLAME BULLET BARUGEN!

he fires fast bullets of red flame out of his mouth at the 1-pointers and 2-pointers

Aguma: VOLCANO DRAGON: SCORCHING ROCKS JUTSU!

he expels burning lava rocks at the 3 pointers

Izuku: EMERALD FIST!

He unleashes a huge fist out of green fire and launches it at some 2-pointers.

Takuma: LIGHTNING DRAGON: SPARK BOMBER!

He fires spark bomb bolts out of his fingers at a handful of 1-pointers

Izuku: that's awesome! *smiles*

Aguma: hahaha! thanks! you too! *smiles*

This went on for a good 6 minutes. Izuku cultivated up to 85 points, Ichiro cultivated 80 points, Aguma had 85 points, and Takuma had 75 points. it was more than enough to insure that their spot in UA is all set. Until they hear someone scream. they all turned around to see who it was along with seeing a super big zero-pointer that present Mic informed about.

Izuku: *gasps* That's Ochako!

Aguma: what are we waiting for?! we gotta help her!

Ichiro and Izuku then looked at each other then devised a quick plan

Ichiro: I got it! Izuku! first you, me and Takuma will take out that big zero-pointer, while Aguma will move some heavy rubble out of the way.

Aguma: What? why do I get the less active part?

Ichiro: Because you're the strongest of our team! plus didn't you say that beggers can't be choosers?

Aguma: *sighs* you win this round.

Aguma then reluctantly runs over to where Ochako is and moves away the rubble. meanwhile Ichiro, Takuma and Izuku were getting their quirks ready to attack the zero-pointer. they race towards it with Izuku and Takuma taking the lead when they saw his green sparks that were totally different from his emerald flame. the cousins all saw him take a super big leap and prepares his fist in dark green flames and brighter green sparks. In reality, what they didn't know is that Izuku was preparing his percentage at exactly 15% since his flames were strong enough to destroy everything.

Izuku: EMERALD SMAAASH!

He fires his electrically enhanced fire fist that incinerated through the gigantic robot. exploding it on the spot. The Akayama cousins were a little disappointed by their lack of participation but excited to finally see their new green friend in action up close. the other examinees who were close to the action were in awe as the green wonder levitated down with his flame under his feet.

Aguma successfully took Ochako out of the rubble while overlooking her leg wound.

Aguma: are you alright?

Ochako: yeah...thanks..

She slowly sits up and looks at her injured leg.

Time Skip/Izuku POV

A week passed since I was rocking the entrance exam. My Emerald Flame was even stronger than before thanks to One for All! for the first time in 10 years, I actually felt great about something. and Kacchan can Suck it! Then I heard My mom mumbling around on the floor

Inko: IIIIIIIIZZZUUUUUKUUUUU!!! IT'S HERE IT'S HERE IT'S HEEEEERE!!

Izuku: huh?

I helped her up and informed her that I'll be in the room to read this note. I carefully open the envelope and it revealed to be a hologram pad. it turns on automatically and it reveals All Might himself.

All Might: I AM HERE! AS A HOLOGRAM!

Izuku: All Might!

All Might: As much as I love to chat, I gotta cut this short. for starters, you were passing the practical fraction of the exam with flying colors. and on the Fun Part, I have got to say it's no surprise that you won 85 villain points with ease. a very acceptable passing grade. However, you were also representing what a true hero is. you also gained 65 Rescue points for helping someone from getting crushed by that Zero Pointer Robot. and I see you also have high value in Teamwork, which is more than I can say.

I could not believe my sensitive ears. I know I rocked the battle exam, but rescue points? I had no idea there was a suprise factor. I kept listening to what All Might says next.

All Might: So in conclusion, you successfully passed the exam with the total of 150 points, ranking you in 1st place.

As he shows the Scoreboard, I saw my name at the very top. I had 150 points, while I saw Aguma's name right below me as 2nd place, with him having 60 rescue points, Ichiro at 3rd place, Takuma at 4th place, Ochako at 6th place, and finally, at the biggest surprise, Kach-Bakugou at 9th place. I could not help but laugh at this for a minute until the hologram continued.

All Might: that's right. Izuku Midoriya. Welcome to UA High. this is your hero Academia! All Might! Out!

After th Hologram ended, I could not help but smile brighter than the sun. I finally reached my next step in becoming a hero. I then stepped out of my bedroom with my mom waiting for my result.

Inko: well? how did it go?

Izuku: I did it! I got in! *smiles bright*

We then both embraced and had our victory dinner. aka, Katsudon. My future starts now!

Two Weeks Later

After getting prepared for the first year, I was getting my stuff installed into my dorm, because UA is also a boarding school. all the more beneficial for me. Then I met Ichiro and his cousins in the lobby along with Ochako and we all walked together to class 1A.

Ochako: so Ichiro, you have a fire quirk too?

Ichiro: y-yeeeesss?

he replied in an anxious tone.

Aguma: hehe..sorry about that. he's been that way since he can't really communicate very well..

Takuma: you know...Ochako, right?

Ochako: yeah.

Takuma: I've been meaning to ask. what's your quirk? I never really saw it in action.

Ochako: it's called Zero Gravity. Everything I touch loses it's gravity. or they float. but the more weight I hold, I end up getting nauseous.

Takuma: hmm..interesting..

Ochako: what about your quirks?

Ichiro: my quirk is Firecolor. Pretty much like Izuku's quirk but in 7 colors based on my mood. Red, White, Purple, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Orange.

Ochako: wow! can't wait to see that in action.

Takuma: My Quirk is called Sparks. I can create electromagnetic sparks in my hands.

Aguma: and My quirk is Volcano. I can pretty much create and control my own supply of Volcanic properties like Lava, Molten Rocks, Magma, Ash, and etc.

Ochako: well I think you'll become awesome heroes.

Aguma: yeah! we even planned on having a Ninja-based theme for our future herowork.

Ochako: I like it!

Ichiro smiled a little. still shy from talking to a girl.

The conversation continued until they reached a surprisingly huge door With a big "1-A" on it.

Takuma: so is this it? I just hope that there aren't that many mean people! I hate rejection!

Aguma: it's not a problem. we're strong enough to kick ass!

Izuku: take it easy, guys. let's just go in.

Once Izuku opens the door, he automatically sees at least two people he didn't want to see again. with the rest just sitting Down. two certain figures were arguing about having their feet on their desk.

???: Hey you! get your feet off your desk!

Bakugou: Huh?

???: these desks once belonged to our predecessors who strived to become heroes like we do! put them down immediately!

Bakugou: What the hell's your problem? got a stick up your ass? Or were you born with it?

Ichiro and Izuku Deadpanned. as they remember how rude the tall Indvidual was to them at the Entrance exam.

Flashback

Ichiro was observing the conversation between Ochako and was about to walk in on it, but he felt someone lay their hand on his shoulder. he looked behind to see who did it which reveals a very tall young man with glasses, and a skin-tight athletic suit.

???: And what do you think you're doing?

Ichiro just glared at him in response and replied

Ichiro: Is there a Problem?

???: don't you know it's rude to distract others while the exam is about to begin? You might as well just leave right now.

Ichiro was raging as he grabbed his hand and gave him some light burns. The Tall man then backed away and held his burned hand.

Ichiro: Maybe You should Get lost! I don't know who the hell you are, but what we're doing is none of your Damn Business!

He then makes a Light Green Fireball

Ichiro: I worked very hard to get here from Hokkaido! And Unless you want to be Cremated, FOCUS ON YOUR OWN SPACE!

Aguma noticed this and then carried him away gently while apologizing to the tall examinee

Aguma: Sorry about that, Sir! that's just test anxiety talking! *laughs nervously*

The Tall Examinee just gave him a large stern stare at him.

Flashback end

Iida: *Sighs* Let me start over. My name is Tenya Iida. I graduated from my middle school known as Somei Private Academy.

The Tall young man introduced himself as Tenya Iida.

Bakugou: Somei? So you're an elite? Hah! I'll have a fun time crushing you down!

Iida: Crush me down? your own classmate? you sure want to be a hero or not?

Bakugou: Tsk!

Ichiro gave Iida the same glare and created a Red Fireball ready to burn him, but Aguma calmed him down by laying his hand on his shoulder.

Iida and Bakugou notice the 4 boys as they walk into the room and find their seats. They were heavily intrigued as they remember them and Iida was the first to walk up to them by talking to Izuku first.

Iida: You there! You were the one who destroyed that giant robot and saved a girl! and you were the one with a hotheaded attitude.

Ichiro: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO ME! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!

his hair was as Green as Izuku's and the fireball in his hand turns green too.

Bakugou: heh! that guy's got spunk!

Iida: but you also saw the secret within the exams. All four of you. I apologize for my rude behavior. I've underestimated all of you. May I ask your names. My name is Tenya Iida.

Izuku: of course. I'm Izuku Midoriya.

Ichiro calmed down a little after the compliment, and answered.

Ichiro: ...Ichiro Akayama.

Aguma: Aguma Akayama. *smiles*

Takuma: and I'm Takuma Akayama! *smiles*

Iida: you three are Akayama? are you all brothers?

Takuma: no. not really. We're Cousins. and this "Perception". we honestly didn't know about it either.

While the Cousins were conversing with Iida, Ochako was talking with Izuku remembering how cool it was that he took down the zero-pointer with One Firey Punch. Izuku couldn't help but rub the back of his head. later the other students

remembered what they saw and were about to clamour. they introduced themselves, until an exhausted voice shook them.

???: Hey if you guys are here to make friends, then pack your bags and leave!

It revealed to be a man with an exhausted expression inside a yellow sleeping bag give him an impression of a catepillar.

???: Good Morning..welcome to the Hero Course.

He takes out his juice box and sips on it.

Izuku, Ochako, and Takuma's mind: Who the hell is he?!

The man then gets up and takes off his sleeping bag and introduces himself as Shouta Aizawa.

Aizawa: hmph! it took you 3 seconds to take your seats. not good. in the hero department, Time always has a limit. especially in saving lives. My name is Shouta Aizawa. Your Homeroom Teacher.

Ichiro's mind: Oh god I have a bad feeling about this..

Aizawa: Good. now put this PE uniform on, and meet me out in the field.

he takes out a PE uniform out of his sleeping bag to show what it looks like.

Aguma's Mind: how does he sleep with that outfit in his sleeping bag?!

20 minutes later

The whole class steps out in the field and awaited for Aizawa's further instruction. The Akayama Cousins were more excited about what's going to happen than the rest of their classmates. Aizawa then holds out a ball.

Aizawa: for starters, this ball here, is just an example of what you'll be doing today. first, a volunteer.

He looks closely at the whole class, then the main 4 boys. finally, he aimed his dull eyes as Izuku.

Aizawa: Midoriya. Step here for a minute.

The whole class looked at Izuku. especially Bakugou who just glared at him due to him having a bigger score on the exam.

Aizawa: What's your record for Ball Throwing in Middle School?

Izuku: 74 meters.

Aizawa: Good. now try to throw this with your quirk. do whatever you want, but keep standing in the circle.

He then hands Izuku the Ball.

Izuku: Yes Sir.

Izuku's Mind: Time for me to go green with some extra heat.

The Green Wonder thought as he warms himself up and channeling his Emerald Flame into his dominant Hand. He then drew his arm back and swung it forward with as much strength as he can cultivate plus One For All. He was keeping the percentage at 20% due to how much he can handle. The Ball Shot right out into the sky like a rocket as it's trailed by his Green Flames out of his hands and vanished into the distance. 3 seconds later, Aizawa's device made a beeping sound which indicated that the ball has landed.

Aizawa: This, students, is the most rational method to mold together the foundation of a hero.

He then shows the results displayed from the device.

???: 1,239 Meters?! Damn!!

Says the Plain-faced boy with big tape in his elbows.

???: So we get to use our quirks as much as we want? Awesome!

The Boy with Red Spiky Hair exclaimed in excitement.

???: This is going to be fun!

The all-pink girl shouted in the same excitement.

Aizawa's ears pricked up after hearing this.

Aizawa: Fun? you think this is fun? then here's how it's going to play. The one who scored the lowest in this test will be expelled immediately!

The Whole Class (Except 4 students): What?!

Ochako: That's not fair! it's our first day! we should be having ceremonies or something like that!

Aizawa: Life isn't fair! Teachers here at UA have the freedom to characterize their tests the best way they see fit. Now Let's Begin! Midoriya, since you did the ball throw first, you don't have to do it the second time.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7: First Day Hijinks

**Ichiro POV**

After Aizawa gave us the go-ahead, I was waiting in line for my speed test on the tracks. It was the 50 meter dash. I saw the Iida Asshole go first and he ran as fast as he can with steam coming out of his calves.

Robot: 3.04 seconds

Iida: 50 meters is too short for anything above Gear Three.

Present Mic Voiceover: TENYA IIDA! HIS QUIRK- ENGINE! THEY'RE LOCATED IN HIS CALVES. HIS LEGS MAKE HIM REALLY FAST!

Robot: 5.58 Seconds.

The robot claimed as I saw the girl with Frog-like features follows up with him. Not bad at all for a frog girl.

In the Next Round, I see Ochako being rivaled up with a guy with a huge Tail. Once the robot says "start" I observed Ochako touching her clothes as her fingers glowed pink with every touch. Is this how her quirk works?

Present Mic Voiceover: OCHAKO URARAKA! HER QUIRK-ZERO GRAVITY! SHE MAKES EVERY OBJECT SHE TOUCHES AS LIGHT AS A FEATHER! BUT TOO MUCH COULD MAKE HER SICK IN THE HEAD!

The two ran with different results of 7.18 seconds for Ochako, and 5.10 seconds for the tail guy. When The Hell is it gonna be my turn?!

Next it was The All-Pink Girl rivaled up with that femme boy with a weird belt. I'm getting some weird vibes from that guy for some reason..

Robot: Start!

the femme boy shoots a laser out of his belt while All-Pink made a running start with her bare feet. I was noticing a white substance coming from her feet. looked pretty acidic and it enhanced her speed.

Present Mic Voiceover: YUGA AOYAMA! HIS QUIRK, NAVEL LASER! HE CAN SHOOT LASERS OUT OF HIS BELLY BUTTON ONLY WHEN HE WEARS HIS SAFETY BELT. BUT NOT FOR TOO LONG.

The results ended up with laser boy at 5.61 seconds due to have to fire the laser twice, and the All-Pink in 4.35 seconds.

Aoyama: fire this cannon any longer and it will hurt my stomache.

Everyone and my mind: He's such a tool.

Next, I saw Izuku partnered up with Katsuki on the 4th round. Katsuki was sneering at him before getting ready. Izuku was annoyed but resumed his focus. As soon as the robot said start, Izuku was lighting up in sparks while shooting his emerald flames from his hands in the same manner as Katsuki shooting out his explosions. at first they were neck to neck, but thanks to one for all, Izuku won against the explosion boy at 2.40 seconds, leaving Katsuki at 2.42 seconds.

Present Mic Voiceover: IZUKU MIDORIYA! HIS QUIRK, EMERALD FLAME! IZUKU CAN CONTROL AND CREATE GREEN FLAMES ALL OVER HIS BODY AS WELL AS ABSORBING FLAMES AND HEAT BY NEARBY AREAS. MAKING HIM A DEADLY FORCE TO BE RECKON WITH.

Present Mic Voiceover: KATSUKI BAKUGOU! HIS QUIRK, EXPLOSION! HE CAN CREATE EXPLOSIONS FROM HIS PALMS THANKS TO A CERTAIN FLUID SECRETED IN HIS PALMS

Just what I expect from my new green friend. Next it was my turn. I was put with a mysterious guy with red and white hair. I just kept to my business and waited for the signal. I was also getting excited as my red hair streaks become blue. so did the fireballs in my hand.

Robot: Start!

Ichiro: FIRE DRAGON: SAPPHIRE DASH!

I unleash my now Sapphire Blue Flames in the same way that the bakugou guy shot out his explosions. I was fine until me and that Red-White hair were tied with each other at 2.35 seconds. I saw how he utilized his Ice Quirk. My agility and speed training really paid off. however, in the end of the speed, Takuma came in first with 1.5 seconds. well played cousin.

Present Mic Voiceover: ICHIRO AKAYAMA! HIS QUIRK, FIRECOLOR! HE CAN CREATE AS WELL AS CONTROL FLAMES IN UP TO SEVEN COLORS BASED ON HIS EMOTIONS. HOWEVER, USE UP ALL SEVEN COLORS AT ONCE COULD LEAVE HIM AN EMOTIONAL MESS.

I slightly aware of how that Ice dude was reacting to my quirk. Hope I didn't burn him on accident. I later got praise for this for being a new rival of the Ice guy.

Later came the Grip Test where we were all given a device that we can grip on. Aguma was being smug as he looked at his while Izuku was just bored. I then looked at a guy with tape in his elbows and a short brat with purple balls for hair admiring a much bigger fellow with 6 webbed arms. I saw the psi level he displayed on his device that read "540kg". I just learned their names are Sero Hanta and Minoru Mineta.

Sero: 540 kg?! Dude are you part ape or octopus?

Mineta: Octopi are sexy!

Izuku, Me, and Aguma just deadpanned at the purple weirdo's comment. I'm getting weird vibes from him already. he's not even trying. meanwhile, Me, My cousins, and Izuku were activating our quirks and we unknowingly crushed our devices simultaneously. The whole class went silent. Izuku then looked to where Ochako was standing and she was wide-eyed. Our creepy teacher Mr.Aizawa just sighed as he regretted telling Izuku not to hold back. but Izuku and Aguma were tied for the best grip.

The Next Test was the standard long jump. The Femme boy with the navel laser just crossed the sand with his..well..laser while jumping, That Bakugou guy was using his palms to create explosions to get across, I did the same thing with my Blue Flames, Takuma was using his sparks all over his body to enhance his physical prowess to get across, and Izuku activates his Emerald Flames and his other green spark quirk to zoom across. that guy was a green blur! could that be what One for All can really do?

In the repeated sidesteps, the purple-haired guy was performing impressively. too imprssive for a perverted small fry. (Yeah. I can see his true colors). he can pop off his hair and make walls out of it while bouncing off of them. Me, Takuma, amd Izuku yawned as we ready our quirks. My flames turned blue again from all this excitement of this exam. the rest of the class saw us as green, blue, and yellow blurs. Takuma stopped, then Izuku, then Me. together we made a trench as our quirks seared the ground. Mr.Aizawa facepalmed..Hard..and it was super funny too. talk about be careful what you wish for.

The next test was the softball throw. Izuku was already exempt since he did his first already. that bakugou guy was busy warming up while still pissed about how Izuku threw his.

Bakugou: He's not gonna get in front of me this time! DIIIIIE!!

Ichiro: uh...what?

I was deadpanning. after a while, Aizawa's device ringed and it read "709.5 meters".

Bakugou: 709.5 METERS?!?!

he was gritting his teeth super hard. hope he doesn't bust an artery like that. Ochako just nullified the gravity of the ball and threw it where it kept going up until it disappeared in the air. the device ringed and Aizawa showed that it read and Infinity Symbol. much to everyone's shock.

Kaminari: INFINITY?! THAT'S INSANE!

Aizawa: Now it's your turn, Akayama.

Me, Aguma, and Takuma: which one?

some of the class was laughing at our question only to silence quickly when Aizawa glared at them. then he pointed to Me, and I became anxious.

Aizawa: Ichiro Akayama. you're the last one to throw. *smirks*

Ichiro: y-yes sir!

he hands me the ball and I went to where the circle is. that Bakugou guy, while still mad at his ball throw result, was intrigued by what I can do. this guy scares me as much as Aizawa. I then concentrated on my flames based on my emotions felt so far. there was my regular red flame, my blue flame, green flame, and then my yellow flame as they rotate around the softball. they rotate very fast to the point they appear as saturn's rings while the ball is formed inside a flame-like prism.

Ichiro: RAINBOW FIRE DRAGON: FOUR-COLOR PRISM ROCKET!!

with some extra momentum, I was able to make it fly off like a rocket. the whole class was amazed as they saw the ball go off like a rising rainbow. Izuku himself was amazed by my throwing technique. little did they know that I've been coming up with this one when I was seven. The device rang, and Aizawa was shocked by how much it read. he then showed it to us and it read "75.98 Kilometers". Everyone had their jaws drop to the ground. even that Bakugou guy. I just laughed so hard while Takuma and Aguma smirked. even Aizawa grinned at this.

Aizawa: heh..this kid..

 **To be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8: Brutal Combat (Part 1)

Chapter 8: Brutal Combat Part 1

Regular POV

After the test was done, Aizawa then set his device to display the results. Ichiro grinned and laughed even harder when he saw that he scored 1st with Izuku being Tied with him. they nodded with each other. even Aizawa grinned at him again.

Aizawa's mind: this rainbow flame kid...and Midoriya...at the same time?

The scoreboard continued with Aguma being in 2nd place, Katsuki at 3rd which made him fuming, Takuma at 4th place, Todoroki at 5th place, Momo at 6th place, Iida at 7th place, Ochako at 8th place, the Web-Arm guy at 9th place, and The Frog Girl at 10th place. the results continued until they saw who was in last place. it was none other than The Purple ball boy, Mineta. he dropped to his knees in despair.

Aizawa: *sighs* Mineta. you are now expelled from the hero course. though you can still be in Gen Eds.

He took Mineta and guided him to the office with some forms. All the other students could do is pity him. the girls on the other hand were cheering quietly about this over having their bodies stared at by the purple pervert.

Aizawa: and as for Midoriya and Akayama, keep up good work. it's not everyday that we have two students tied for 1st place. as my only reward, you will get additional 50 points to your cumulative grade and score. and the rest of you, make sure you keep in mind that the world will never wait for mankind. be prepared at all times.

All Students: YES SIR!

Aizawa's mind: ugh...too loud..

Later

While the whole class was still in shock about Ichiro's results and Mineta's expulsion, Ichiro himself was showered in glory as he was having his lunch. Aguma and Takuma were sitting next to him with their lunch sweat dropping. His Hair streaks glowed yellow out of overjoy which happens rarely. the only time being when they were kids and their quirks first manifested

Ichiro: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 75.98 KILOMETERS!! IT MAY NOT BE AS IMPRESSIVE AS OCHAKO'S INFINITY SCORE BUT ITS A PERSONAL RECORD FOR ME!!

Aguma: Right...sure...but at least we got to show the others our quirks. I still can't believe the ball did'n't burn to dust when I threw it. must have used some Volcanic resistance material or something.

Takuma: I didn't think My Sparks would start flames either. I almost burned my soles in the side jumps.

Their conversations grew bigger about their results from the apprehension test. It ended when Ichiro saw someone who also catched his attention. He looked at a girl with Silver Hair and little bags under her eyes. she also has her hands in a similar fashion to the frog girl he saw.

Ichiro: hey guys..I-I'll be right back..

He stood up and walked towards the girl he saw in a very slow fashion, leaving his older cousins confused. Ichiro's hair streaks then grew even more yellow due to his anxiousness. he kept walking and walking and walking closer until the girl began to notice him.

Ichiro's mind: guess this is my cue to talk..

Ichiro POV

Ichiro: *clears throat and his hair glows back to normal red* Hello.

The girl just looks at me with no expression. I hope she doesn't think I'm a major weirdo. good thing I also returned to my expressionless state too. and it was at the right time.

???: hello.

I was relieved when she replied back. at least she didn't insult me or tell me to get lost. then another girl for vines for hair noticed me too. but my anxiety of talking to girls had seemingly got worse as my hair glowed yellow too. with little yellow flickers around me.

Vine Girl: Why are you intruding our lunch? aren't you with 1-A?

Ichiro: I'm not interupting anything. I just want to introduce myself to you. My name is Ichiro Akayama.

Then the grey girl looked at me and spoke. I stopped my yellow flames immediately while my hair remained yellow.

Reiko: my name is Reiko Yanagi. I'm curious about you too.

She's curious of me...This woman! curious! of! MEEEE! only two colors were glowing around me. blue and yellow. I was both excited and Nervous. I didn't think I would be interested to anyone except everyone at 1-A.

Ichiro: so does that mean that you're in a different class?

Reiko: yes. we are class 1-B.

Ichiro: oh ok. Well it's a huge pleasure to meet you, Reiko and...what's your name?

I bowed then turned to the vine girl. she looked at me as I was aware that she was observing me.

Ibara: Ibara Shiozaki. I hope to see you more often...and I'm also curious of you.

I blushed again and my yellow flickers appeared again. all while keeping my face expressionless.

Ichiro: I wish the same for you.

I offer them my handshakes and they accepted. I then returned to my table and pretended like nothing happened. But I also felt tingling from Aguma and Takuma as they were grinning very wide.

Aguma: I see you, Ichiro!

Takuma: My Baby Cousin is growing up!

All I could ever do is blush and my Yellow Flickers become floating Slightly bigger fireballs. They were not in attack mode so they didn't burn anything.

After the day ended, we all met up with the whole class at the lobby. They were chatting, while the girls were gossiping..a lot...super typical..

Aguma decided to join in with the coversation with Kirishima, Kaminari and Mina. and Takuma decided to join in with The six-arm guy, The dude with the bird head, and the quiet Rock Head.

Izuku: hey Ichiro! over here!

Izuku called me over to where Ochako and Iida were sitting. and we had a chat.

Iida: that was very remarkable at the apprehension test, Akayama. both you and Midoriya were tied for first place.

It only took another compliment for me to forgive him completely.

Ichiro: I thank you for the acknowledgement, Iida. It was suprising for me as well. I know I trained like tomorrow never existed, but I didn't think I would do that good enough to be tied with another individual at 1st place. believe it or not, I actually met Midoriya at Dagobah Beach before the entrance exam and that's how we knew each other from the get-go.

Ochako: Ooh! so that's how you know each other!

Izuku: yeah. so how are you liking UA so far?

The question was directed at all three of us

Iida: It was a wonder. It always holds the most unpredictable challenges everywhere we go. As expected!

Ochako: it was surprising at first, but I had a lot of fun!

Ichiro: I was just glad I prepared for it all. Aizawa Sensei scared the mercy out of me. But I at least I impressed him...at least for now...

Izuku: I can tell.

Aguma was telling Kirishima and Kaminari our background stories and what made us chose UA

Aguma: Our parents were always out on the battlefronts. They banded together as a Family team known as the "Summer Solstice". We were cousins through our mothers. I'm the oldest, Takuma is the middle, and Ichiro is the youngest.

Kaminari: Cool!

Aguma: yup. and the reason why we chose UA, is because not only did we want to carry on the summer solstice legacy, we also want the whole world to know who we are. They may be our cousins, but they're like little brothers to me.

Kirishima tears up a little after hearing the whole story:

Kirishima: *sniffs* now that is Manly!

Takuma was intrigued in conversing with Two people in his circle.

Shoji: My name is Shoji Mezo. I'm intrigued by how fast you were in the speed portion of the apprehension test.

Takuma: *scratches the back of his head* hahaha.. thank you, Shoji. and you were hitting home in the strength grip test. I couldn't even grip that hard.

Then the bird head speaks next and introduces himself.

Tokoyami: and my name is Tokoyami Fumikage. Revelry is always in the dark.

Shoji: being poetic as ever, are you?

Takuma couldn't help but sweatdrop over Tokoyami's Mysterious poetic theme.

Tokoyami: That rainbow flame cousin of yours was an interesting one. But your sparks reminded me of that explosion guy. and you also remind me of that Kaminari fellow. are you and Kaminari related too?

Takuma: no. not even remotely close. and Ichiro, heh. He's not always social you know. not ever since his quirk manifested. we were three late bloomers by one year. Ever since his Firecolor awoke, Ichiro had to be monitored and counseled for his meltdowns, as he was always quick to anger. he's also emotionally reactive. this led him to having anxiety problems too.

Tokoyami's mind: So he's similar to me in a way.

Takuma: the only things that would cool him down is Me, Aguma, Scavenger hunting, and a special level of Meditation that he learned at the age of 11.

Shoji: so how old were you when you mainfested your quirks?

Takuma: 5.

Shoji: that's not too bad.

Tokoyami: Revelry in the Dark.

Takuma and Shoji just sweatdropped again.

At Night, Before I fell asleep, I couldn't help but think of those 1-B girls again. Reiko and Shiozaki. They're both beautiful, but their opposites are so visible. Reiko is mysterious and quiet, and Shiozaki seems to be..Organized. but at least she didn't insult me or anything like that. So who the hell will be the winner?

By the Next day, The Other classes were normal. English, Math, History, Science, you name it. I was the star of English, Aguma was the star of science. especially Earth Science, and Takuma (Suprisingly) was a wiz in Math. how is a wiz in Math, if he never displays his intelligence?

Izuku POV

By the time Afternoon rolled around, I was preparing myself for Hero Basics Class. since I heard All Might is going to be a teacher here, It wasn't surprising that he will be teaching this class with us. On the side note, I was really having a blast getting to know more of Ichiro and his cousins. and Ochako too. I just hope I have the right chance to probably ask Ochako out. if I can gather enough courage that is.

All Might: I AM...

The Whole Class: *startled*

All Might: COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!

Takuma: OOOHH MY GOOOOOODD!

Mina: It is All Might!

Tsuyu: Is he wearing his Silver Age Costume?

Hagakure: So he is the teacher here!

All Might kept walking heroically to the front podium in front of the class

All Might: That's Right Students! I will be instructing this class. In Hero Basics Training, You will learn to train in various ways to understand the basics of being a hero. And With That, Today's Lesson will be...

He takes out a flashcard out of his pocket and presented to the whole class, much to half of the classes excitement.

All Might: Combat Training!

Bakugou: Combat..

He grinned Menacingly

Izuku: Training...

I Grinned Confidently

Aguma: Combat...

He Grinned Excitedly

Ichiro: Training!!

He Grinned Manically with his Hair streaks glowing Blue.

I looked at Ichiro's face for a second. I hope it doesn't mean that he was influenced by Bakugou. Unknowingly, I noticed thay Bakugou took a long look at me. I knew he would want to fight me at some point. and Combat Training seems like a perfect opportunity for him.

All Might: And just like that, Here's what will go with it.

He pressed the button revealing a wall opening itself with numbered cases based on our seat range. I can tell that cousins were excited to see their costumes. I wonder what they'll look like.

The Class except the Akayama Cousins: IT'S OUR COSTUMES!!

They were cheering like a party going on.

All Might: That's right. Once you're done changing, meet me at Ground Beta.

He then Stormed off

Bakugou: This is gonna be fun! I'll beat your ass in this round, Deku!

Timeskip

All Might was waiting for us to finish changing into our costumes. I was first. My costume consisted of a Dark Green Heat Resistant Body Suit with Emerald-themed Pants and Black Knee-Pads, a Metal Respirator, Gauntlets that Help Amplify my Emerald Flames, a utility belt, Dark Green Shoulder Pads, and a Hoodie with Green Ear-like features that resemble All Might's Hair.

After everyone else arrived, only the Akayama cousins came last. all three of them have the exact same costume idea being Ninja-themed with big collars that cover their mouths and hoodies. the only difference is that The color scheme and Aguma's being Sleeveless. Ichiro's was Black and Red with a Rainbow Flame Symbol on his right side of his chest, Takuma's was black and yellow with a Seven-Pointed Spark Symbol on his right side, and Aguma's was black and Orange with a Volcano Symbol on his right side.

I know they said they want their hero work to be ninja based, but this is ridiculous!

Izuku: That's Awesome, Guys!

Aguma: Thanks

Ochako: yeah! You four are all awesome in your costumes!

Izuku: same goes for you, Ocha-chan! I can easily capture the space-like

feel.

Yeah. I thought I might increase the chances of us being together with that nickname. Ochako blushed like a cherryblossom after hearing that.

Ochako: R-really? I really wasn't being specific with what I want for my costume. Mines ended up being a skin-tight body suit instead. which is very embarassing. I wanted mines to be puffy like my favorite hero, Thirteen.

All Might then cleared his throat loud enough to get everyone's attention. which worked very well. especially for me, Kach-Bakugou, Ichiro, and his cousins.

All Might: Now then. Time for Combat Training.

Iida: Sir! This is the exact same area as the entrance exams! will we be conductinf urban battles again?

Bakugou: How much can we hurt the other team?

Aoyama: Does my Cape Look Beautiful?

Tsuyu: Will The Punishment Be expulsion like Aizawa Sensei?

Todoroki: How should we be paired up?

Yaoyorozu: How will the wins and losses be determined?

All Might: One At A Time Please! My Quirk isn't enhanced hearing! The scenario is that the villains created a thermo-nuclear weapon that can destroy the whole city. their objective is to keep the weapon hidden somewhere in their hideout. Meanwhile, The Heroes will fight and capture the villains and dispatch their nuclear weapon. To win, the heroes have to capture the villains and dispose their weapon. The Villains, however have to protect their weapon. With that being said, time to use the ballot box to decide the teams.

I took heavy notes on the scenario while All Might was picking up the ballot box seemingly out of nowhere.

Iida: The Teams will be decided in a random format?!

Yaoyorozu: This is because two heroes will randomly be teamed up no matter how little or big their interactions were. this can also grant familiarity as well.

Iida: I see..Please forgive me for my rudeness!

All Might: At ease, Young Iida.

I then noticed Aguma's concern for Ichiro as he remembered how crappy his interactions with other people used to be. whenever one person he was teamed up with would overprompt him, Ichiro would retaliate with green flames similar to mine.

All Might: Now. Lets draw the lots.

Team A: Izuku and Ochako

Team B: Ichiro and Todoroki

Team C: Takuma and Yaoyorozu

Team D: Bakugou and Iida

Team E: Aguma and Ashido

Team F: Sato and Koda

Team G: Shoji and Tokoyami

Team H: Aoyama and Hagakure

Team I: Ojiro and Asui

Team J: Kaminari and Jiro

Team K: Sero and Kirishima

Izuku was secretly excited as fate had brung them together

Izuku's mind: Thank you Fate! this is the third time you answered my prayers!

Ochako: this must be fate! I'm counting on you, Izu-kun!

Izuku: I was thinking the same thing! and I wish you the best of luck, Ocha-chan!

we were both blushing like apples. and then pumping our fists in the air with confidence.

Ichiro: huh? Todoroki?

Todoroki: that would be me.

Ichiro then turned around behind him. Todoroki revealed to be the same guy with white and red hair as he fully recognized him. Ichiro kept his normal emotionless expression as he looks at him.

Todoroki: so you're the one who can control Fire in different colors.

Ichiro: and you're the one with the Ice.

Todoroki: We both have to win.

Ichiro: Agreed.

All Might: Now that that's settled. The first team will be...

To Be Continued..


	9. Chapter 8: Brutal Combat (part 2)

**Normal POV**

All Might: Now that it's been settled, the teams going first will be...

The students were drowning in anticipation.

All Might: TEAM A as the Hero Team, and TEAM D as the Villain Team!

Ichiro then noticed Izuku and Bakugou staring at each other very intensely. He knew about their former childhood friendship but it was nothing compared to what he had to go through as an individual.

All Might: Everyone else. head to the monitor room.

All Students: YES SIR!

All Might: and as for the villain team. go inside the building and get started up, while the Hero Team will break in. that's when the battle will begin.

The other students followed All might into the monitor room, while Izuku, Ochako, Katsuki, and Tenya were heading over preparing their positions. then All might gave Tenya and Katsuki one last piece of advice.

All Might: Young Iida, Young Bakugou. remember to think from a villain's perspective. don't hesitate to go all out while the Heroes break in. but if it goes out of hand, I'll stop it.

Iida: Yes sir!

Katsuki on the other hand was still glaring at Izuku while he sees him devising a plan with Ochako. he grit his teeth again before entering the building with Iida.

Iida: even though this is just practice, I'm still disheartned to be chosen the role as a villain.

He remarked as he examines the weapon prop.

Iida: hmm... it appears to be Papier-Mâche.

Bakugou: hey Four-eyes. you protect the weapon. I'm going toe to toe with Deku.

Iida: You seem to hold a grudge towards Midoriya, Bakugou. but remember. don't let this rivalry nonsense go to your head.

Meanwhile, Izuku was going over last minute reviews of the plan with Ochako. the building had up to 7 floors, and they both have the brightest idea that the weapon would be at the top. Then All Might announced from the Monitor Room.

All Might: Alright. Let the Combat...BEGIN!!

As soon as the announcement is made, Izuku motioned for Ochako to keep quiet as he uses his Sensitive hearing and heat sense. he could tell immediately that Bakugou was the one moving as he transits from 5th to 4th floor while Iida was on the top floor. he then relayed the situation to Ochako.

Ochako: so what do we do?

Izuku: for obvious reasons, Kach- I mean Bakugou's currently on the move the most. Since he's after me, I'll be the decoy while you advance ahead and apprehend Iida to retrieve the weapon. Me avoiding the confrontation with Bakugou may seem impossible though.

Ochako: a fates rivarly between men!

The Gravity girl glowed after making that remark.

Izuku: Earth to Uraraka! this isn't a fairy tale!

The green wonder reminded her with an annoyed tone.

Ochako: *giggles* sorry. nice plan. but how do we get in?

Izuku: like this.

Izuku then lighted his index finger in green fire and directed it at a wall like a laser. they got in easily on the 4th floor and were tiptoeing quietly to avoid Bakugou from hearing them. unfortunately, Bakugou could already tell something was up the moment he heard a piece of concrete fall off.

Bakugou: *grins* Deku...

He then Advances with his explosions as propellers. until he caught their shadows.

Izuku: He's on to us! our cover's blown! Ochako! you know what to do!

Ochako: right! good luck!

She then advances to where she could find stairs to the top floor.

Bakugou: Hey Deku! Don't even think about running away!

Izuku: never planned on it.

both their palms glowed and clashed. Emerald Flame vs Explosion.

Meanwhile, Iida was reflecting himself while he was cleaning up all the materials he could find to avoid Uraraka using her quirk.

Iida: of course. In order to grab onto a bigger perspective of a hero, I'll need to play out this role as a villain. luckily I cleaned up every mess of the room so that Uraraka can't use her quirk.

He then briefly puts on an "evil" persona.

Iida: I AM...a true villain. hehehe...

Ochako couldn't help but laugh very hard at how serious Iida was. unfortunately this gave herself away.

Iida: Ah-ha! caught you in the act, Hero!

Ochako: oh no...

Back with Izuku's and Katsuki's combat, they keep trading blows in close range. this went on for two quick minutes until Katsuki accidently slips up and Izuku had the upperhand via feint attack, knocking him out successfully.

Izuku: heh! that should calm you down.

He then advances to the 6th floor right below and informs Uraraka about his updated position. he takes a deep breath as he remembers his next move.

Izuku: *through the headpiece* Ochako! stand back! because it's gonna get hot!

Ochako: *through headpiece* what do you-

the conversation was interrupted when She and Iida saw a boulder-sized fireball. courtesy of the green wonder. the fireball

was destructive enough leave rubble behind, and break apart a support pillar. it was only then when Ochako understood. she used her quirk on the pillar and rubble and held them like a baseball bat.

Ochako: sorry Iida! Special Move: COMET HOMERUN!

She fires the rubble at Iida which he's easily protected from by his armor.

Iida: You call that a Homerun?!

Ochako then used the momentum and made herself float towards the weapon, which she successfully retrieves.

Ochako: Weapon retrieved!

Iida: NNOOOOOO!! THE WEAPOOOOONN!!

Izuku: ah-ha! just as planned!

All Might: HERO TEAM...WIIIIIIINS!!!

it was then that Bakugou regained consciousness and reached to the same floor as Midoriya and grabbed him by the collar.

Bakugou: You...YOU WERE UNDERESTIMATING ME THE WHOLE TIME?!

Izuku remained calm and grabbed the hand his collar was grabbed with.

Izuku: No, Katsuki.. I wasn't underestimating anything. I just simply want to knock some sense into you since you lost a lot of it 10 years ago. maybe you should think before looking down on others.

He then shakes off his hand and walked away to meet up with Ochako. leaving Bakugou taken aback by his statement.

Bakugou's Mind: What the hell! he has been planning this from the very beginning..he knew my every move. he just stood there waiting for me...

He then began to hyperventilate.

Bakugou's mind: He also prevented himself winning and me losing...STUPID...DEKU!!!

All Might then placed his hand on his shoulder.

All Might: take it easy, young Bakugou. lets go back to the auditory room.

All Bakugou could do is follow All Might to the auditory room while the next match awaits.

 **to be continued**

 **hey people sorry this chapter came out short after weeks of absense. college has been locking down hard with all these finals and assignments. but this will still continue. so stick around if you will.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Aftermath

While Team A and D were retreating to the observation room with the fellow students, It was Ichiro's and Todoroki's turn, against Ojiro and Hagakure. All the others could do is watch, while Aguma and Takuma kept their concerns to themselves.

 **Ichiro POV**

As me and Todoroki were making our entrance, I noticed him watching me as The Flame in my hand changes from red to yellow symbolizing my caution for the villain team.

Todoroki: anything?

Ichiro: we're close. I hear their breath patterns. right on the bottom floor in front of us.

Todoroki: very well.

He then placed his hand on a wall and Ice was being produced, freezing the entire building in a layer of ice. thankfully, it was enough for freezing the tail dude and that invisible girl in place. Then I walked towards the nuclear weapon Paper-Mâche after I melted some of the ice on it. I honestly was a little disappointed for not having enough action, but at least I did the most important job by locating where the enemy is.

All Might: Hero team..WIIIIINS!!

Aguma and Takuma: phew...

After the Simulation, I used my regular red flame to melt the ice where The Tail dude is only to question where this "Hagakure" Invisible Girl is. I was careful enough to not accidentally touch her, as I would just place my hand on the ground, and all the ice on it just melted instantly. We then headed back to the Observing room as we await the next team's turn.

Timeskip Card brought to you buy Izuku's Data Card and Ichiro's Data Card

After Collaborating with all the teams's wins and losses, We ended up having to go over who was the MVP of the entire challenge. of course I already knew who it's gonna be.

Momo: I believe that The MVP of today's challenge is Midoriya. here's my claim. first, he was quick enough to plan his infiltration. this was an extravagant example of strategy. he also knew when to count on Uraraka to retrieve the weapon when he's caught in a jam between Bakugou.

Iida: of course. as expected. It would make too much sense not to have faith in your teammates! Well done Midoriya.

Iida smiled while congratulating his green friend.

Aguma's Thoughts: Whew...I'm just glad that Ichiro's able to cooperate with the Ice guy...who knows what hell will be produced if they broke out..

 **ANOTHER TIMESKIP! JUST CUZ**!

After catching up and receiving praise from his new friends, Ichiro decided to head out towards the entire school grounds and search for Shiozaki and Reiko. he ended up successful in seeing Reiko first. she was seen reading a mystery book.

Ichiro's Thought: Maybe I shouldn't disturb her...I probably find Shiozaki instead...

Reiko: hmm?

Ichiro's Thought: OH SHIT SHE SENSED ME!

Ichiro just stood there petrified. he couldn't speak up. all he had to do was wait for the Ghostly Girl to turn around and talk to him first.

Reiko: O-Oh...hey...Ichiro

Ichiro: hey Reiko...

Reiko: I've been hearing all of class 1-A's battle session. especially about the guy named Midoriya, and you.

Ichiro: how did you know that?

Reiko: Just a hunch. plus I can tell it was you, because I saw your yellow flickers again.

Ichiro then noticed the yellow flickers around him making him embarassed.

Ichiro: ugh...I need to get it under control...anyway..if you're not too busy..I was hoping that..we could hang out some time?

Reiko: hmm...I'll think about it..meanwhile, you can have my phone number.

The Ghost Girl and Rainbow Fireball exchanged phone numbers and small smiles

Ichiro: ok. thanks for that. I'll see you later. *walks back to his dorm*

Reiko then returned to her book with small blushes to her face.

Heading back to the others in the dormitory, Ichiro couldn't help but smile and giggle to himself..uncontrollably..

Ichiro: *Giggles Manly* YES! THE DEED IS DONE! Not exactly Set and Stone yet, but at least I got one of their Phone Numbers! AAAAHH!! MY HEART HURTS!! I AM SO FUCKING COMPLICATED!!! MY HEART BURNS BUT IT HURTS!!!

 **Timeskip**

The following Day, Ichiro entered the class with a grin on his face so big, it ended up being creepy. everyone else was weirded out, while Aguma and Takuma were doing their damndest to hold their laughs in.

Izuku: hey Ichiro. are you ok?

The green wonder shook him out of his trance which later shocked into Blue flickers

Ichiro: what did you do that for?!

Izuku: you were zoning out on us. is everything alright?

Ichiro's blue streaks then returned to normal

Ichiro: oh that? yeah. it's alright. just reflecting about that battle training session.

Izuku: a lot to take in huh? it happens.

Aguma: are you sure it isn't "anything else"? wink wink?

Aguma asked with Lenny-style smug. Ichiro tried to brush it off, but he failed miserably as his streaks became yellow.

Ichiro: I dunno what you're talking about!

Meanwhile, Takuma was talking to Denki about how they have the same haircut.

Takuma: twin!

Denki: Twin!

They started fluffing each other's hair.

Takuma: Twin!

Denki: Twin

They high-fived each other with their respective quirks. they were almost the same since Electrification and Sparks both involve Electricity.

Takuma: I just got an idea! we should make a supreme handshake!

Denki: good Idea! Twin!

Denki lighted up one of his hands in electricity, and Takuma lighted his with sparks and high-fived each other to the max. unfortunately, they ended up blowing each other against the walls. it also made them brain-dead. one looked like Saitama, and the other looked like Spinda from Pokemon.

Denki: Twheyy!

Takuma: Twheeeyy!

Aguma just facepalmed, and Jirou just laughed her ass off.

Aguma: Agh...Dammit Takuma!

Then Aizawa entered the room and every one else was seated. He began to announce the evaluation of yesterday's battle training session. he called out Bakugou on his rashness and childish antics towards Midoriya. Tension rose then fell when also announces about who gets to be class representative and vice representative and slid into his sleeping bag. Ichiro and Izuku were left with noise-cancelling headphones as the class went crazy with loud voices that would rival with present mic altogether. This was settled after Iida rose up a solution

Iida: EVERYONE! get a grip of yourselves! there's more to just wanting the position as a representative! a class rep is meant for those who were born to lead! who are willing to take the responsibility for the whole team! not for vowing other people's favors.

Everyone just sweatdropped as they saw the engine teen raise his hand as high as he could. his entire body accompanying it resembles a very tall yardstick.

Sero: Uh..we all see you clearly want to do this...

Rikido: What are you trying to prove, Iida?

This "Debate" went on for a huge chunk of minutes until the results came in

 **Momo-7**

 **Izuku-6**

 **Ichiro-6**

 **Aguma-6**

Almost everyone knew Izuku would get some votes, but to be tied with the Akayama. Cousins again?

 **Aguma POV**

Woah! some people voted for me? I didn't think I would get this much recognition. especially ever since Ichiro would tie with Izuku in the apprehension test, but tied again in the votes?! this is insane!

Bakugou: OK YOU IDIOTS! WHO THE HELL IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THOSE VOTES!

Sero: Why does that matter? it's not like anyone would vote for you

Bakugou: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Ochako was seen silently whistling to the side.

 **To be continued. hey it's me again. sorry I had to stop here. I've been hit with tons of writers block and I have a lot of schooling! but it will be back up and running! eventually!**


End file.
